


Running Late

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But then again he's only half-alive bc of the Dead Universe stuff..., Canon Compliant, Does it count as major character death if the characters are already dead?, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Simpatico is one-sided, Technically Brainstorm isn't dead so idk if the death tag even counts, Y'know what imma stop talking, or is it...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: Brainstorm runs into Quark in the "Afterspark".





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> _I was late for this, or I was late for that_  
>  _Late for the love of my life_  
>  _But when I die alone, when I die alone, I know I’ll be on time_  
>  (The Lumineers, “Cleopatra”)

Once they’d left Nautica behind inside the building and stood out under the stars, Brainstorm reached up to cup Quark’s narrow face in his palms with trembling hands. Brainstorm couldn’t tear his gaze away. “I tore apart the universe trying to reach you,” he whispered shakily. “I broke the space/time continuum and created another dimension trying to save you. But I couldn’t.” Brainstorm finally managed to drop his gaze. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Quark’s spark thrummed with a strange sort of sympathy but unsure of what to say. When his words garnished no response, Brainstorm chuckled ruefully. “I’m sorry. You must think I’m insane. Perhaps I am. I’m not sure if this is even real, if _you’re_ even real.”

“Of course I’m real,” Quark replied. “All these years, I’ve watched you, ever since I entered the Afterspark. He rested a dainty white hand upon the jet’s shoulder. “I regret that I never said anything to you while we were alive. I was too caught up in my own work and anxieties of life, especially the growing unsettlement in the general populace. And, well… the rest is history.”

Quark withdrew his hand, wringing his fingers anxiously. “We didn’t talk very much in life, and perhaps it’s too late, but… I want to get to know you, beyond as a colleague. I also want you to explain to me how you managed to travel in time and create another universe. I may’ve watched you create it, but I still cannot comprehend how you actually managed to flout the laws of physics. That is beyond incredible.”

A bright smile lit up Brainstorm’s face behind his mask, wings fluttering happily. At first, he’d been suspicious when Quark showed up, immediately taking his arm, but he was too giddy to question it, and turned off his oft-beeping Early-Early Warning Device. They were already dead; how much more “Uh-oh!” could things get?

\--

Brainstorm was practically glowing as Quark questioned him about the briefcase, and how the other scientist was able to use such an unassuming device to travel through time and space. The questions were answered almost on autopilot; Brainstorm knew enough of his invention to simply let the information spiel out while most of his processing capacity was focused on Quark. 

They sat down together to talk, not too far from the Matrix in the sky. Brainstorm explained the Time Cases and the travelling, the entire story.

“And the inspiration for all that… was me?”

Brainstorm’s golden eyes bored into Quark’s pale blue as he nodded minutely. “Why?” the white mech asked quietly.

The jet cupped his elbows, unsure whether he should hug him, kiss him, or if he should be touching him at all. “Because you’re worth it,” he said softly.

The microscope reached out and gently brushed his fingertips down Brainstorm’s arm. He shuddered from head to toe to the tips of his wings, closing his eyes tightly, hands curling into fists. Quark was feeling bold (which was a new sensation for him; he was never bold), and threw his arms around Brainstorm.

Brainstorm’s eyes snapped open in shock, looking down at the mech he’d pined after for millenia. Quark’s eyes were closed, his oddly-shaped head resting against Brainstorm’s chestplate, glasses slightly skewed. A massive grin split the jet’s faceplates in two, and he clutched Quark in the embrace he’d longed for throughout most of his life.

\--

They were ready to ascend.

As the two scientists stood gazing up at the giant Matrix, surrounded by friends, a little niggling feeling tugged at Brainstorm’s spark. At first, he ignored it, thinking it was simply nerves, but as he looked around at the others standing in the circle along with him and Quark, the tugging grew more forceful. With an inward sigh, he let himself process what the problem might be.

Ah. Perceptor.

Brainstorm’s face fell behind his mask. He’d been so caught up in seeing the mech he’d loved so long ago, the scientist he’d been crushing on since they worked on Kimia together had completely slipped his mind.

He kind of felt guilty about that. He really did miss Perceptor. On the other hand, Perceptor was almost always cold towards him, as if they were nothing more than colleagues. Maybe that really was all they were, despite Brainstorm’s hamfisted attempts at flirting, which seemed to always fly right over the other scientist’s head.

_He probably doesn’t even miss me,_ Brainstorm reasoned with himself. He tightened his hold on Quark. Perceptor was a traitor, anyway - and also very much not in the Afterspark.

Plus, deep down, Brainstorm knew that they’d never be Simpatico.

He glanced over at Quark, who gazed back up at him with warm optics, his field flowing against Brainstorm’s with affection. He’d spent millenia trying to achieve this, and NOW he was having second thoughts?

No. He was going to ascend, the love of his life at his side, and pretend that Perceptor never existed.


End file.
